Spatial orientation generally uses an optical or ultrasonic mode for positioning and measuring, and derives the spatial position of an object to be measured by building models. A general optical spatial orientation system determines the spatial position of an object by using a laser for scanning and a light sensor for receiving. This kind of spatial orientation system tends to consist of large measuring equipments, and have long measurement time and poor capability of real-time measurements, thus substantially limiting the application.